


A Crônica Perdida

by izi (louizi)



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes Style, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louizi/pseuds/izi
Summary: Este é mais um dos famosos relatos de dr. John Watson, parceiro do notável detetive Sherlock Holmes. O arquivo permaneceu em segredo até então, mas foi finalmente descoberto, e chegou enfim a hora da liberdade.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	A Crônica Perdida

O relato deste caso não será publicado e deve ser mantido em sigilo sob posse única e exclusiva de Dr. John H. Watson, o qual vos escreve, e Sr. Sherlock Holmes, até o dia de nossas mortes. Sua natureza pode ser de grande incômodo àqueles que nos lideram e também a qualquer outra pessoa que preze por seus bens morais assim como pela piedade divina. Estejam avisados. 

— Que angústia, Watson! — exclamou meu colega, que andava de um lado para o outro inquietamente, assim como havia feito durante o dia inteiro. E continuava misterioso como um baú teimosamente lacrado.

— Diga logo o que o atormenta, Holmes — pedi pela terceira vez. 

Senti uma pontada de dor em minha cabeça e abaixei o jornal que lia para analisar o homem agitado. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, com o olhar perdido nas portas do armário. Parecia até que escondia algo ali, junto às nossas tralhas, mas, o conhecendo bem, era notório que estava distraído em seu palácio mental e talvez nem sequer houvesse escutado meu pedido. Pensei em repetir minha fala, mas apenas suspirei em um pedido silencioso de paciência a mim mesmo.

Sherlock Holmes não era de se resguardar de seus pensamentos comigo, muito pelo contrário. Adorava exibir-se com seus detalhados métodos dedutivos mas também permitia-se despejar suas frustrações enquanto ainda não houvesse chegado em uma solução. Já chegou a dizer que eu sou de boa ajuda, mas tenho certeza que ele estaria ótimo mesmo sem minhas pequenas contribuições, e teria da mesma forma solucionado os intrigantes casos que tive a oportunidade de acompanhar. De minha perspectiva ele é um homem brilhante e digno de muita apreciação mas, para ele, eu era convicto de que era visto como apenas mais um de seus inferiores intelectuais, e o acaso de morarmos juntos tornava conveniente a minha participação. Mas tudo bem, foram fantásticas todas as aventuras em que me envolvi desde então, não me importo de ser seu mero acessório. 

Passado um tempo silencioso no qual eu voltara à leitura das notícias, desviei o olhar para a figura ainda em pé, ainda próxima ao armário, e me surpreendi quando notei que Holmes já me havia fixado seus olhos em mim. Não durou muito, pois logo retirou-se às pressas para seu quarto, carregando uma tensão que era quase palpável com a pressão de sua mandíbula e cenho franzido. Estranhei ainda mais seu comportamento. Nada comum para o homem que conhecia. Algo deveria estar muito errado, foi o que pensei. Não o vi mais naquela noite. 

Foi na manhã do dia seguinte, quando me preparava para o desjejum, que me deparei com Holmes encolhido na poltrona da sala de estar, abraçando as próprias pernas. Seu rosto era notoriamente marcado por profundas olheiras e pelo vermelho invadindo o branco dos olhos. Seu corpo parecia ainda mais esguio do que o normal, o que o pintava com um aspecto doente.

— Por Deus, homem — me aproximei. Devo ter deixado minha preocupação escancarada em meu rosto pela maneira que tentou disfarçar seu estado. — Você não pregou os olhos essa noite? O que há de errado? — Abriu a boca para me responder, mas sua hesitação não o permitia prosseguir. — Seja lá o que for, sabe que pode me contar, certo? Perdi sua confiança?

— Não — respondeu de imediato. Foi o primeiro som vindo de sua voz que eu havia escutado em algum tempo, o que foi honestamente tranquilizador. — Mas é bastante pessoal. Não que eu me importe de conversar sobre isso, mas não sei se gostaria de escutar meus dilemas. 

— Ora, pois me conte de uma vez. É claro que quero ouvir, sempre quero te ouvir. — Logo mais me acomodei em minha costumeira poltrona e, enquanto isso, observei de canto de olho que Holmes reprimia um sorriso. — Então...?

O detetive puxou um papel levemente amassado do canto de sua poltrona e o desdobrou, analisando seu conteúdo com incerteza. Calou-se por alguns minutos, sem tirar os olhos do papel. 

— Veja o que consegue observar — esticou o braço e me alcançou a tal folha, sem contexto prévio. 

Assim estava datilografado, com algumas letras falhadas:

"O que seriam de meus olhos

se nunca tivessem o visto?

Não sei bem o que significa esse tremor faiscante 

que devasta meu coração como um terremoto

Nunca me senti dessa maneira, é fascinante 

Por você, e só por você, eu me devoto

O que seria de minh'alma

se nunca tivesse se perdido?

Me perdi além do que poderia

E não mais reconheço o que me rodeia, como véu

Derreto-me em harmonia na ida

E não sei se quero achar o caminho de volta ao céu

Do que seria a razão

se nunca houvesse sentido?

É com sua imagem ao meu lado que existo e que sou

Nada mais importa, sem você é tudo em vão

Creio que a doença enfim me alcançou

E não penso que as algemas algum dia me soltarão."

— Um poema romântico para um amor improvável... — observei, sem levantar os olhos do papel. Um estalo se fez em minha mente, a imagem da única pessoa por quem Sherlock Holmes poderia ter despertado sentimentos românticos. — É de Irene Adler?

A Mulher, era como ele a chamava. Sempre suspeitei que sua admiração por ela se estendia além do respeito intelectual, que era o que defendia sentir. Vindo de um homem tão fielmente dedicado a somente seu trabalho de forma que até mesmo rejeitava conexões românticas, a maneira em que a retratava como uma rara obra de arte era no mínimo suspeita. Subi meu olhar e Holmes fez um gesto para que eu continuasse. 

— É um sentimento intenso, sem dúvidas. "Creio que a doença enfim me alcançou". A autora deve ter alguma repulsa ao sentimento do qual não conseguiu escapar. O sentimento de culpa é sua prisão pessoal, sua algema, e nunca conseguiria se soltar pois é imutável o amor que sente — analisei. 

Com mais duas leituras, estava bastante certo de minha interpretação. Holmes parecia refletir sobre minha análise e nada mais falou. Com um pigarro, dobrei novamente o papel e fixei meu olhar em sua face reflexiva e um tanto melancólica, como se tivesse esperanças de ser apresentado a alguma outra interpretação. Como podia um homem tão inteligente ser ao mesmo tempo tão ignorante a tamanha obviedade? 

— Holmes, tem uma mulher para te amar nesse mundo, vá atrás! 

— Você realmente pensa que o teor dessa poesia é romântico? 

— Mas é óbvio! Só um louco não entenderia. 

Minha afirmação pareceu somente aumentar seu desconforto pela forma em que tristemente acenou a cabeça em concordância. Nunca havia visto alguém se entristecer com a notícia de que era amado. Na verdade, muitos homens o invejariam, mas Sherlock Holmes nunca foi homem comum. 

— Obrigado, Watson. Aprecio seu ponto de vista.

— Vai respondê-la, então? 

— Ah — puxou um longo suspiro, como se estivesse contemplando o maior dilema de sua vida. — Emoções são complicadas e frequentemente inapropriadas, meu caro. É uma desvantagem da qual prefiro manter distância.

— Não pode estar falando sério — disse com incredulidade. — Posso não ser tão observador como você, mas não sou cego. Já vi a maneira que você olha para ela, e não venha me dizer que é somente respeito. Você é um homem de sorte, deveria estar feliz por ter uma mulher que o olhe com tais olhos.

Meu perplexo comentário arrancou-lhe apenas um riso baixo. Eu não estava sendo levado a sério e percebi que isso não mudaria, por mais insistente que fosse. Sherlock Holmes mais uma vez se provou singular. Levantei pensando que meu desjejum valeria mais a pena do que tentar explicar o amor para alguém tão teimoso, mas, antes que eu pudesse sair, Holmes deve ter notado minha expressão descontente e me chamou a atenção.

— Eu vou considerar o que disse, doutor! 

Olhei para trás para vê-lo sorrindo serenamente em minha direção e descontraidamente sorri para mim mesmo enquanto descia as escadas. 

Fui recebido de volta no 221B ao anoitecer com a linda melodia inconfundível de Sherlock Holmes, cujas notas escapavam da janela de nossa moradia e inundavam a Baker Street com a formosura de quem se tornava um com o violino. Um ritmo lento e relaxante que me remetia ao dilema de seu amor melancólico sobre o qual havíamos discutido mais cedo. Não sei se havia percebido minha presença quando entrei, pois, fissurado mais uma vez em sua música, fiquei paralisado em frente à porta de entrada. Nem percebi o passar dos outros cinco minutos em que tocava, tão imerso fiquei. Não era novidade o meu fascínio pelas faculdades de sua mente, o que inclui seu talento musical que tantas vezes já pôs sossego sobre meus estresses.

— Como foi seu dia? — Holmes perguntou e me despertou de meus devaneios. 

— Foi como o de costume. Assumo que ainda não decidiu responder Adler?

— Eu não posso — balançou sua cabeça negativamente. Lá estava a melancolia em seus olhos, que já estava se tornando familiar.

— Ah, Holmes... 

Não quis discutir novamente esse mesmo assunto, então apenas deixei de lado com um suspiro, para o bem de minha paciência.

— Não apareceu mais nenhum caso? — perguntei enquanto pendurava meu agasalho e chapéu.

— Nenhum fora esse. Se continuar assim, enlouquecerei de vez. 

— "Esse?" — me aproximei com curiosidade. — Isso é um caso? É um verdadeiro desafio entender suas emoções, eu concordo, mas, afinal, o que tanto lhe incomoda?! Se a ama, e sei que ama, você está apenas perdendo tempo e tornando as coisas mais difíceis.

— Mas eu não a amo! — retrucou de imediato, parecíamos duas crianças tendo uma discussão sobre quem levava a razão.

— Ama! Aceite de uma vez que você é humano e tem um coração.

— Nunca neguei isso.

— Então por que age como tal? E se falar de anatomia eu juro que...

— Eu não amo ela — enfatizou.

— Ah — exasperado, estive sem palavras por um momento. — Então quem é a moça?

Holmes me lançou um olhar aflito, como se eu houvesse tocado numa ferida exposta. Nunca havia o visto inseguro dessa forma antes. O que será que há de errado com a tal mulher para que sua mera menção o causasse desconforto?, pensei. Tentei lembrar de todas as moças que sabia que já haviam cruzado o caminho de Sherlock Holmes, mas nenhuma em especial me chamou a atenção para um possível interesse. 

— É melhor que esqueçamos disso, Watson. Foi tolice minha deixar escapar de minha garganta algo que não se pode fazer nada sobre — disse com firmeza, mas seus olhos o traíram, deixando escapar o tormento que pesava em suas costas. — Mas aprecio sua preocupação.

— Quero te ajudar, meu amigo. Ao menos me fale quem é, não me importo o quão impossível seja! 

A verdade é que a curiosidade sobre todo esse mistério me sufocava, além de que não gostava de forma alguma ver meu tão querido companheiro sofrer calado. Sherlock Holmes havia se tornado o caso que eu havia de resolver, mas, diferente do costume, ele não parecia disposto a colaborar com o encontro da solução, o que, novamente, seu silêncio verbal confirmava. Soltava no ar apenas os rangidos ásperos e brutos que fazia em seu violino. Assim como pode tocar elegantemente, também sabe como descontar suas frustrações em barulhos nada agradáveis, como unhas em um quadro negro arranham os ouvidos. 

— Melhor não — teimou. 

Naquele momento, tive vontade de chacoalhar os ombros do homem até que lhe caísse a realidade. Em vez disso, fui preparar uma xícara de chá, pois já previa que precisaria me acalmar para poder lidar com o gênio de Holmes naquela noite.

x

Sentei-me em frente à máquina datilográfica e prontamente comecei a escrever sobre mais um dos casos de Sherlock Holmes, cujo intitulei de "O Mistério das Igrejas". Deveras interessante, mas nunca foi publicado, porque nunca cheguei a escrevê-lo... 

Foi no segundo parágrafo de meu texto que notei com estranheza o papel com letras gastas e o retirei da máquina para melhor analisar sobre o que seria a espécie de déjà-vu que comecei a sentir. Em um ímpeto, levantei-me e peguei a poesia que o detetive havia me apresentado de cima da lareira. Trouxe ao lado do papel em que havia acabado de escrever e minhas suspeitas se confirmaram: em ambas, as exatas mesmas letras eram falhadas. As teclas A, O e D tinham o mesmo padrão de falta de tinta.

Era muita coincidência para acreditar que a máquina da sra. Adler, ou seja lá quem tivesse escrito, fosse mostrar o mesmo defeito. E se saiu dali, quem mais poderia ter escrito além de Holmes?

Não fazia sentido. Por que afinal ele escreveria uma poesia romântica para si mesmo? Eu não conseguia chegar em uma resposta plausível o suficiente. Talvez a moça tenha entrado em nosso apartamento. Talvez ele tivesse seus motivos, para poder solucionar um caso maluco. Não... Não era teoria boa o bastante. 

De qualquer forma, desci as escadas com pressa para me encontrar com a sra. Hudson, nossa governanta, pois minha curiosidade de entender o que estava acontecendo já era difícil de controlar.

— Sra. Hudson, com licença.

— Ah, olá, querido — sorriu. Estava carregando uma forma de biscoitos a serem assados, então a segui até a cozinha enquanto ela os colocava no forno. — Precisa de algo?

— A senhora sabe se meu companheiro recebeu visita de alguma mulher recentemente?

— Ora, não, vocês não estão sem casos?

— Não para casos, qualquer mulher.

— Vejamos... — concentrou-se com uma expressão pensativa. — Não, não que eu saiba. Posso saber por quê?

— Ele tem agido de forma... peculiar.

— Ele tem agido de forma peculiar desde que o conheci, doutor. — riu sarcasticamente, mas de forma doce, como sempre foi. — Vai precisar ser um pouco mais específico. 

— Acho que Holmes pode estar apaixonado. Mas não o conte que te disse isso!

— Sherlock Holmes? Apaixonado? Você o conhece há tempo suficiente para saber que ele só é apaixonado pelo próprio trabalho.

— É, eu sei. Mas ninguém é de ferro, nem mesmo Sherlock Holmes, sra. Hudson. Algum dia ele teria de expressar seus sentimentos, cedo ou tarde.

— Bom, sei que se o sr. Holmes o deixa chegar perto o suficiente para conseguir reconhecer seus sentimentos, você pode ter certeza de que é muito prezado. Sorte sua, doutor, não é qualquer um que é digno o suficiente de seu tão seletivo coração. 

— Sorte? — ri levemente. — Bom, tenho que concordar que merecer essa dignidade é um desafio que poucos ousariam tentar.

— Isso mesmo, doutor. 

— Mas se nenhuma moça o visitou, de quem seria essa carta? — pensei alto, refletindo mais comigo mesmo do que com sra. Hudson.

— Carta? 

— Holmes me apresentou uma carta, um poema de amor que havia recebido. Penso que ele teria ficado orgulhoso de mim se soubesse como conectei as peças... Quando fui datilografar hoje mais cedo, percebi que algumas letras falhavam, e eram exatamente as mesmas que falhavam na carta — expliquei, meu peito estufado em orgulho de mim mesmo. 

— Isso é muito estranho... 

— Sim. Ele não quis me contar os detalhes, me corta a voz toda vez que tento me aproximar do assunto. Estou dizendo, algo está errado, sra. Hudson.

Quando retornei ao nosso apartamento, Holmes estava lá, folheando um grande glossário de seus casos, o qual sempre visitava para nostalgicamente rir das memórias que fizemos. Livrei os papéis de minhas mãos e os guardei no bolso da calça o mais disfarçadamente que pude.

— Ah, Watson! — meu companheiro se animou. — Estava relendo o caso do morto-vivo — fechou o livro e o deixou de lado, sua atenção voltada para minha presença. — Lembro como se fosse ontem daquele rapaz. Pobre coitado.

— Holmes — cumprimentei. — Me lembro disso, mas o rapaz pobre coitado não era.

— Hm — resmungou —, que seja. E então?

— Então o quê?

— Quando vai me devolver? — Fiz uma expressão confusa pela pergunta de Holmes. — O poema — elucidou.

Esconder coisas de Sherlock Holmes? Não sei onde estava com a cabeça.

— Ah — apalpei meu bolso com nervosismo e puxei o papel enquanto sentia meu rosto esquentar pelo flagra. — Me perdoe, Holmes, mas você não me deu escolha.

— Te disse para esquecer — falou, brincando com o papel amassado. 

— Mas… Apenas me conte de uma vez, você que plantou a ideia em minha cabeça! Por que essa carta foi datilografada em nossa máquina, afinal? 

— Essa conversa acabou — disse. Levantou-se da poltrona e ateou o papel à lareira, que logo começou a se retorcer em cinzas. 

— Certo — me entreguei —, desisto. Mas deixe-me dizer uma coisa, Holmes, não perca a oportunidade por uma de suas tolices. Não tente chegar em uma lógica, pois não há uma no amor. 

Quem me visse falando assim assumiria que sei muito de amor, mas uma coisa que eu aprendi é que quanto mais você sabe, menos sentido faz. 

— Ter não é tão prazeroso quanto querer, Watson. Não tem lógica, mas é muitas vezes verdade.

Não tocamos mais no assunto naquela semana, e assim morreu, abafado sob o tapete. Mas a inércia teria de ser quebrada. E essa quebra chegou pelas mãos da Sra. Hudson no anoitecer de uma quarta-feira.

Ela bateu em nossa porta antes de entrar apenas para sinalizar sua presença, já que nunca parecia ter paciência para esperar atendermos. Entregou em mãos um envelope vermelho a Sherlock Holmes.

— Um caso novo? — perguntei. 

— Não, Watson. Observe os ornamentos brancos em contorno, a cor vermelha. Essa carta expressa mais do que tudo, luxúria. 

— Irene Adler? 

Holmes balançou a cabeça positivamente sem tirar os olhos do envelope. Assisti enquanto ele lia o texto, tentando detectar qualquer sinal de emoção em seu rosto, mas permanecia silencioso em sua linguagem corporal. Assustei-me quando se levantou de supetão. 

O detetive andava de um lado para o outro, a inquietude havia o eletrificado como o primeiro raio de uma tempestade. 

— Por Deus, homem, o que houve? — perguntei.

— Você queria saber… — ele dizia de costas para mim em um quase sussurro. Pigarreou. — Queria saber sobre o que era aquele texto. 

— Queria, sim — respondi após um silencioso suspense.

— Watson, temo que serei obrigado a te contar. 

— Ora, — franzi o cenho — Você não precisa se não quiser — disse, mesmo morrendo de vontade de saber.

— Não. É melhor que venha de mim. 

Sherlock Holmes puxou um longo suspiro e virou seu corpo para mim. Suas mãos tremiam como se estivesse com os pinguins. 

— Dr. John Watson, o que te direi mudará tudo. Você não me conhece tão bem como eu presumia, e não é sua culpa. Eu só quero dizer antes que foi um prazer compartilhar esses casos com você, meu amigo, minha vida mudou completamente, para melhor, por sua causa.

— Por que está dizendo essas coisas? 

— Porque você passará a me odiar.

Fiquei extremamente confuso, mas, acima de tudo, ofendido. Eu nunca poderia sequer pensar em odiá-lo.

— Watson, sou um criminoso — continuou. — Você é a primeira e única pessoa com que revelo isso. A carta de Irene me deu um ultimato, de um jeito ou de outro, você saberia, então preferi que viesse de minhas palavras — pausou. — Venho escondendo durante anos que… Perdão. É mais difícil do que parece — deu uma risada triste. 

— Pare, Holmes — disse antes que pudesse continuar com sua falação. — Não precisa ter medo, velho amigo, acho difícil que algo mude entre nós — tentei tranquilizá-lo, porém nada adiantou, senão piorou a situação.

— Eu não gosto de mulheres.

— Já cansei de te ouvir falar isso, Holmes, não é novidade.

— Não. Eu não gosto de mulheres. Eu gosto de homens.

— Homens?! — meus olhos se arregalaram com espanto. — Você quer dizer… Gostar em qual sentido?

— No sentido proibido. 

— Holmes, eu… — abri a boca para continuar, mas as palavras não me vinham. — Eu não esperava essa perversão vindo de você.

— Perdoe-me. Tem mais. 

— Mais?!

As sobrancelhas de Holmes se modelavam em tristeza, uma perfeita expressão de coração partido. Nesse momento eu imaginei o que poderia ser. Rezei para que não fosse.

— Eu amo você.

Foi.

Me petrifiquei do jeito que estava, olhos arregalados e boca semi-aberta. Meu Deus, entrei em transe. Meu Deus, não pode ser. 

Ser homossexual já foi motivo de muitas sentenças à morte, mas havia sido recém alterado para pena de prisão. Na maioria das vezes, a morte era menos trágica do que a prisão. Deus sabe das coisas horríveis que aconteciam por lá, coisas que eu só conhecia por rumores. Sherlock Holmes ser homossexual poderia lhe custar mais do que a vida, como também sua dignidade. 

E pensar que durante esse tempo todo eu havia morado com alguém que me via como presa e eu sequer tinha ideia. Tinha certeza que eu havia ficado branco como fantasma pelo jeito que Holmes me olhou.

— Eu sinto muito — falou em baixo tom.

Não era hora para pânico. Durante minha vida fui muito bem treinado emocionalmente para suportar quaisquer tipos de circunstâncias, mesmo vindo de algo tão inesperado. Por Deus, eu fui à guerra, não poderia ser covarde!

— Tudo bem.

— Perdão?

— Eu disse que tudo bem.

— Ah.

— Mas veja, Holmes, sou homem de verdade, não posso. Porém não precisa temer, eu juro que guardo seu segredo. Você é o melhor homem que já conheci e não é isso que me afastará de meu mais querido amigo, se você conseguir assim se manter, é claro. 

Agora quem tinha se petrificado foi Holmes. Seus olhos começavam a brilhar por lágrimas que não deixaria de jeito nenhum que rolassem.

— Obrigado, Watson. Achei que fosse me querer longe. 

— Não quero isso, nunca.

Essa revelação explicava muita coisa em minha vida, como os olhares cujas memórias me perseguiam durante a noite, como…

A carta!

— Você que escreveu aquele poema — eu disse —, não foi? Não havia recebido de ninguém, mas era, na verdade, o remetente — sorri.

— Precisamente. Suas habilidades dedutivas estão cada vez mais aguçadas, meu caro. Muito bem.

— Você realmente sente tudo isso que escreveu? — perguntei, meu sorriso se desmanchou com a lembrança das palavras que havia lido. Holmes acenou com a cabeça, confirmando. — Isso não está certo.

— Você mesmo notou, Watson, que aquele texto era de teor romântico, e foi assim que tive certeza do que sentia e de que não estava ficando louco. Minhas palavras se concretizaram ao serem reconhecidas por outrem, era tudo que eu precisava para cessar essa negação que não me fazia mais sentido. Eu, como sempre, precisava saber a verdade esclarecida em sua mais pura forma, tal como em uma investigação.

— E o que estava escrito na carta de Adler?

— Ela sabia sobre mim, de alguma forma. É A Mulher, Watson, a mulher que me derrotou. Aprendi a dar o valor apropriado à mente perspicaz de Adler, um mistério que me assombra e, de certa forma, me intimida. Arrepio-me só de lembrar — exteriorizou o que falava, e seu corpo vibrou em um arrepio. — É o seguinte: brevemente você receberá um comunicado de um desconhecido, seja por escrito ou por voz, que revelaria tudo que já te contei. Um ultimato, como disse. Fiquei sem saída, encurralado pela verdade que tanto temi.

— Como sabe que eu acreditaria no que me fosse dito? Eu poderia ter descartado a ideia como uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

— Ora, Watson, não seja tão rígido consigo mesmo. Você ligaria os pontos com tranquilidade, tenho certeza. Nunca escondi muito bem meus sentimentos, entretanto, não imaginaria que minha falta de cuidado se viraria contra mim de forma tão brusca e imprevisível. Note que preferi que a dor fosse rápida ao invés de definhar-me lentamente por ter que te assistir desconfiando de minha pessoa, que, eu afirmo, não mudou em nada. Continuo o mesmo que sempre fui, e penso que entenda isso — disse com ternura. 

Tentando disfarçar minha respiração descompassada, não respondi. Lembro como as batidas fortes de meu coração ressonavam em meus ouvidos, fazia parecer como se houvesse uma banda em nossa volta. Mas o apartamento continuava silencioso.

— Bom — falei, me levantando subitamente de minha poltrona —, vou me retirar para dormir agora.

— Claro. — A sutil decepção escapava em sua voz, percebi. Parecia querer falar algo a mais, mas estava hesitante. — Boa noite, Watson — foi o que se limitou a dizer.

Tive muito sobre o que pensar aquela noite. Preciso falar que o que eu menos fiz foi dormir? Vivi um verdadeiro redemoinho espiritual. A homossexualidade era um pecado, o diabo, o mal encarnado, conforme tudo que me foi ensinado. Nem sentido fazia um sentimento desses, homens são apenas compatíveis com mulheres e vice versa! Ser cúmplice de um deles era o mesmo que ser cúmplice do diabo. Deus que me perdoe por questionar isso mas, afinal, que mal que faz? 

Tentei espantar aqueles pensamentos. Tentei, mas, por dias, eles teimosamente permaneceram em minha mente. Dias que se arrastavam. Foi em um dia frio de chuva intensa e ventos assoviantes que o assunto foi novamente abordado.

Holmes graciosamente tocava seu violino, uma melodia triste que se misturava perfeitamente com as lágrimas do céu londrino. Não nos falávamos tanto quanto antes, quando navegávamos pelas histórias loucas do detetive, ou então criávamos nossas próprias. Não era o que eu desejava, mas o clima entre nós reprimia qualquer interação que viéssemos a ter. O que sobrou foi o essencial. Futilidades, melhor descrevendo. ‘Como foi seu dia?’, ‘Aceita um chá?’, ‘Tempinho ruim esse…’ e assim por diante. 

Percebi-me preso em um vício, que eram as costumeiras doses de adrenalina que me faltavam e faziam de mim abstinente. Viciei-me em Sherlock Holmes, e eu sabia que o pior de tudo seria o processo de reabilitação. Ah, como eu queria que ele não tivesse me contado…

— Holmes, por favor, toque algo menos lento. Essa composição, especialmente nesse dia cinzento, está me deixando deprimido.

— É o mero reflexo de minh’alma — disse, melancolicamente.

— O que te faz triste desse jeito? Odeio te ver assim.

Holmes acomodou seu violino no sofá e se aproximou da lareira, estendendo as mãos ao fogo. 

— O mundo é uma realidade desconfortável, incômoda o suficiente para sugar as cores de tudo que vive. Invejo os alienados que não se entristecem. É o preço que se paga por ter uma consciência — dramatizou. — Além disso, sinto falta do meu doutor.

— Eu? — indaguei. — Holmes, eu… você sabe, perdoe-me por parecer distante, mas tive muito para digerir nesses últimos dias.

— Eu entendo. 

Silêncio.

— Por que eu? — perguntei.

— Por que não você? — retrucou.

— Eu apenas não vejo como alguém como você, com todo seu nível intelectual e perspicácia, seja capaz de se atrair por alguém limitado como eu, que já me provei ser facilmente enganado. 

— Watson, não penso isso de você. Não o vejo como inferior de forma alguma, pois é você que sempre me completou, que preencheu as faculdades que eu não domino, que me fez enxergar o mundo de maneira diferente. Você me ensinou mais coisas do que meu orgulho me permitiria admitir. Eu não poderia pedir por ninguém melhor, meu caro. 

Senti meu coração acelerar com as reconfortantes palavras que recebi, pois pude ter noção do quanto era amado. Era bonito escutar tamanha sinceridade, pensar que sou confiável o suficiente para que possa ver esse lado frágil e delicado era gratificante, especialmente vindo do até então frio e indiferente Sherlock Holmes.

— Sua companhia se tornou essencial para mim — continuou. — Um sentimento de lealdade que evoluiu até que eu tivesse vontade de beijá-lo. 

— Você… sente vontade de... me beijar?

— Mais do que tudo, Watson. — Seus olhos eram tristes. — Você não faz ideia. 

— Ah. — De alguma forma, meu coração bateu ainda mais forte. — Você pode, se quiser.

— O quê? — Holmes fez a mesma pergunta que eu mesmo me fazia em meus pensamentos. Certamente estava ficando louco.

— Você pode — repeti. Como pude repetir? Havia perdido o controle. 

Holmes arregalou os olhos e endireitou a postura. Olhou-me com uma mistura de seriedade e espanto e então me analisou de cima a baixo, como se deduzisse se o que eu dizia era sério. Sem dizer nada mais, ele se aproximou lentamente da poltrona onde eu sentava. Lento demais, o tempo pesava em mim. Inclinava-se ao mesmo tempo que eu recuava me afundando no sofá, covardemente amedrontado, imediatamente arrependido. Isso não o parou. Seus lábios entreabertos fisgaram meu olhar, e eu, hipnotizado, não conseguia desviá-lo. Já havia muitas vezes vivido aquele momento com mulheres que a vida me trouxe e levou embora, mas ver o rosto de Holmes tão perto do meu era uma sensação completamente diferente.

Finalmente, nossos lábios se juntaram em um beijo simples, um encostar que não durou muito, mas também não foi rápido demais. O que mais me surpreendeu foi a maciez delicada de seus lábios, algo que eu não sabia que homens pudessem tão graciosamente ter. Mas eu não sabia muito sobre a vida mesmo, e o pouco que sabia havia acabado de ser desafiado naquele simples toque, que atiçou uma dualidade dolorosa dentro de mim e me arrancava de minha zona de conforto. O que é certo e o que é errado, afinal?

Holmes se afastou minimamente, seus olhos inquietos perseguiam os meus, desesperadamente tentando encontrar alguma reação em mim. Seu medo e angústia tomaram conta de suas feições, me olhando, esperando algo. Mas eu não tinha algo pra dizer. Não tinha nada.

— John? — disse com voz grave e baixa. Com medo.

Tremi. Nunca havia sido chamado pelo meu primeiro nome por ele, a não ser quando era por completo. Nossa intimidade pareceu dobrar de tamanho com o simples gesto de me chamar assim, de forma tão pura e afetuosa. Holmes se ajoelhou ao meu lado com insegurança estampada em seu rosto. Abri a boca para responder, mas nada saía. 

Por incrível que pareça, eu queria mais, e não estava com cabeça para lidar com a moralidade da situação. Dessa vez, fui eu que me inclinei, e com minhas mãos puxando sua nuca, iniciamos mais um de nossos muitos beijos.

Não sei como não percebi, mas me juntei ao chão com Holmes, e ficamos ajoelhados um de frente para o outro. Juntei-me assim como me juntarei ao seu lado se Deus quiser queimá-lo pela eternidade. Que seja! Apesar disso, nossos lábios eram lentos e deleitavam-se com toda a ternura e carinho, sem pressa, aproveitando cada detalhe. Não parecia nada com o inferno que foi-me descrito. E assim repetíamos.

— John… — Holmes chamou. Senti-me incomodado com a pausa.

— Sim? — sussurrei. 

— O que estamos fazendo? 

Sorri.

— Resolvendo nosso caso.

**Author's Note:**

> quem gostou bate palma quem não gostou paciência


End file.
